


Sweet to Me

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but eli is a vampire, but like still in the star wars universe, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo and his men storm a pirate ship after it wandered too far into Chiss airspace. What they didn't realize was the 'valuable cargo' being carried onboard was the vampire found in the brig.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's October which means Halloween, but which also means vampires...
> 
> Enjoy :)

Eli sat with his back against the ship wall, bound hands resting on top of his knees while he listened. How curious… He cocked his head to the side, focusing on the hurried footsteps and the loud swearing that indicated his handlers were the ones losing the fight. So who were they fighting? And why?

The power went out. 

It was rather quiet now. Other than the intruders’ footsteps, that is. Six of them?

He brushed his tongue across his left canine, eyes flashing from dark brown to crimson, crawling forward curiously, and peering down the dark hall. His night vision gave him a clear view of the intruders. 

Tall, proud soldiers? No, not soldiers. Warriors. Deep blue skin, crimson eyes, blue-black hair, dark uniforms. Armed. Dangerous, apparently, assuming these were the ones to attack the pirates who owned the ship. Okay, well, stole the ship, but were in possession of it at least. Ah...were. Clearly.

_Huh_. Eli sank back to sit by the wall, crimson fading from his eyes, the color returning to a dark brown as the lights flickered back on. The six came to a stop in front of his cell, very red eyes finding him easily. 

“And who might you be?” he asked cautiously in Sy Bisti, gaze traveling over the alien in front. His eyes flickered to the burgundy patch on his shoulder before returning to his crimson gaze, similar, but not identical to his own. He didn’t recognize the emblem.

The Chiss took the obviously stolen keys, working on unlocking the cell door. “What are you?” Thrawn turned the question around onto the dark tan skinned man. “Why did they want you? They seemed to go to a lot of trouble to protect you.”

Eli snorted. “Protect me? Right, that’s why I’ve been sitting in their brig.” _What was he?_ Did they not know? Interesting… “I’m human. I look it, don’ I?”

“No. Humans don’t have crimson colored eyes. I saw your eyes change.” Thrawn squatted down, taking his chin with gentle but firm fingers, turning his head to one side first and then the other. He felt the man’s pulse quicken at the touch, crimson leaking into his dark eyes as he seemingly struggled to control himself. He lifted his upper lip with a thumb, raising an eyebrow at the elongated canine that was revealed. “I see…” Thrawn pulled his hand back. “You’re thirsty, aren’t you? How long has it been since you’ve last fed?” 

Eli watched him a little more warily at that point, licking his lips as he pushed himself back toward the shadows. He didn’t like to be manhandled. “...Three weeks. I know how to control myself. I’m not a child.”

“Ah.” His eyes softened momentarily, tilting his head as he considered the vampire. “Are you venomous?” 

The non-Chiss shook his head slightly, tucking his bound hands up against his stomach to curl a little smaller in on himself as if to protect himself. “Not exactly. Not by biting and drinking, if that’s what you mean. If my venom is ingested through the mouth, then it will paralyze. A bite alone without a drink to follow can also paralyze.”

“What did they want with you?” He settled his hands in his lap as he settled himself on his knees, not wanting to outwardly threaten the alien in front of him. “Did they hurt you?” He’d gathered that the vampire wasn’t exactly a threat. No, he was a young man who seemed rather afraid, despite his outward appearance. 

Eli shrugged, curling his legs up against his chest. “They were collecting my venom. Selling it probably, I guess. They never wanted the antidote though.” His gaze fell down to his hands, twisting his wrists in the binders. “They didn’ hurt me. Held me down to get my venom, but that’s all. Left me alone otherwise. You already guessed that I’m half starved though.”

He tilted his head curiously. “What is your antidote?” 

Eli chewed on his bottom lip, giving a small shake of his head. “I can’t say. Can’t hurt me that way,” he mumbled, eyes finding the exposed side of his neck, zeroing in on his pulse. He could hear it. He swallowed heavily, forcing his gaze away and to the wall. He’d never gone that long without feeding. He’d never fed on someone without their permission first either, and Eli wasn’t about to start now. 

Thrawn nodded simply, offering him a hand. “I mean you no harm. Come drink.”

Eli tensed, eyes narrowing warily. “...Why?”

_“Commander, Sir, do you think that’s wise?”_ A quiet voice spoke in Cheunh from behind the blue skinned man.

_“I won’t have him attacking my men because he’s thirsty.”_ Thrawn answered simply, bringing his gaze from the Chiss back to the vampire. “You are safe. Don’t worry.”

The vampire hesitated, eyes flickering between his hand and the rather calm pulse point near his neck. The blasters that came un holstered didn’t go unnoticed. “You never said who you were.”

Thrawn gave what could have been considered a smile… or perhaps a smirk. A _pleased_ smirk. “I am Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Chiss Defense Fleet. You are?” He took hold of the binders, taking a moment to set the vampire free, holding a hand up to his men when he felt them tense, hands bringing their weapons up further.

“Eli.” He smiled weakly in thanks, rubbing at his wrists. “Eli Vanto.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Eli Vanto.” He offered him his hand again. “My offer still stands. If you are thirsty, you may drink.”

Eli gave a tiny nod and reached out with one hand, settling it in the palm of the deep blue hand, getting to his knees in front of the Chiss. “...I’ll be gentle,” he mumbled, giving no further warning as he slipped his fingers into the commander’s blue-black locks, gently pulling his head to the side. He dipped his head down, parting his lips and sinking his canines into the commander’s neck. He drank hungrily, free hand tightening around Thrawn’s palm, the other tightening in his hair. The taste… It couldn’t be...

The Chiss’ eyes fluttered, sinking to lean his shoulder against the ship wall, free hand coming up to settle on Eli’s chest. He gave a small push. “Enough. Much more and you’ll drain me.” His voice was weak. 

Eli pulled away immediately at his voice, glad his body blocked the entourage’s view of the commander’s neck. He left a feather light kiss over the puncture wound, sitting back on his knees as he licked his lips. “I apologize for taking so much. I was starving, you’re right.” He gave a sheepish smile, watching the nearly invisible smile he received in return. “But I do feel better.”

“Step away from the commander. Now. You attack our men? I shoot.” The warrior that had spoken before brought his blaster up. _“We’ll take it to the Admiral.”_ He motioned two Chiss forward, watching them take a hold of the vampire’s arms, helping him up to his feet, tightening their grips on his biceps as his hands were forced behind his back, and he was cuffed again. _“Careful, don’t let it bite you.”_

His brow furrowed, moving to help the Commander stand himself, keeping hold of his forearm. _“Sir? Are you alright?”_

Thrawn nodded, making sure he was steady on his feet before letting go of his arm. _“I’m fine. Don’t worry, he didn’t hurt me.”_ He fixed his blaster at his side, looking toward the vampire again. “Treat him well. You are to leave him unharmed as we deliver him to the admiral, understand?” He spoke in Sy Bisti still, wanting Eli to understand that he meant him no harm. He could see the fear in his dark eyes.

The Chiss nodded. _“Yes, Commander.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn's pride is slightly damaged... Eli's definitely the stronger predator here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love I've gotten for this fic and my others, omg <3
> 
> Here's chapter 2.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Hello.” Thrawn greeted.

Eli barely glanced up at the commander before looking away with a soft huff. The vampire had heard him coming from halfway across the ship. 

He leaned back against his new cell wall, bound wrists settled against his legs, connecting chain snaking up to attach to the wall just above his head. At least he hadn’t been _connected to the kriffin’ wall_ in his last cell. Oh, but these aliens weren’t planning on hurting him. Right. 

That’s why he was stuck in another kriffin’ cell and had been left to rot for the last three days, the admiral having ordered his venom extracted two days in a row before that, just like the pirates had. He hadn’t fed in five days…

The extraction process itself wasn’t very pleasant in general. He was treated much like a snake, in terms of being held down, jaw dragged open before a rubber covered vial was forced against a canine to simulate a bite. The venom then dripped from his canine and into the container which was held in place until the amount that was wanted was received. 

The commander’s words had been krayt spit. He scowled. Like hell they meant him no harm. Not only that, but since he’d been dragged away from the pirates’ ship, Thrawn hadn’t come to see him. Until now it seemed. Great. 

Thrawn’s brow furrowed at the lack of response. He glanced at the Chiss guarding the door, settling his hand against the pad to unlock the cell with a quiet hiss. _“It’s fine. He will not hurt me,”_ he reassured the man softly before stepping inside. The door slid shut behind him, deadbolt falling into place with a heavy snap. “May I?” He offered his hand toward the binders, kneeling in front of him.

He hesitated, scowl staying on his lips a moment longer before he forced it away, sitting forward enough to offer his hands. Eli kept quiet, watching him apprehensively, rubbing at his wrists once they were free. 

“Are you doing alright? Given the circumstances, I mean.” Thrawn brushed a finger over the irritated skin around his thin wrists. He’d be okay. 

“...I’m fine,” he mumbled, watching his deep blue fingers, but making no move to pull away. His skin was cool like he remembered. “I don’ understand why you care. None of the rest of your people seem to want me around. Not that I blame them. Not given my species’ reputation. But least I should be treated like an actual bein’.”

Thrawn nodded, settling his hand back at his side as he lowered himself down to sit cross legged in front of the vampire. “I apologize. I do. I also do understand where my people are coming from.” He studied him a moment. “I see that you’re afraid. You haven’t attacked me yet, nor have you attacked any other Chiss. Very unusual for your kind.”

Eli shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat up with chagrin. “I’m a bit of an outcast, I guess. I don’ drink from anybody without their permission first. Never have. Never will. I don’t drain either because ‘s not right. Like I said earlier, I know how to control myself, an’ I ‘ave no reason to attack you.” 

He bit his lip. “And just so you know, I’m not afraid. I'm warnin’ you. You have nothin’ on me even though you’re a warrior.” 

“I see. So your legends say.” He tilted his head curiously, studying his dark brown eyes, seeing nothing but the truth. At least, Eli believed he was telling the truth. He doubted the vampire could win in a fight though. Too small. Handsome...but still too small. Not dangerous. “You are from wild space, no?”

Eli’s eyes found the man’s throat again, canines throbbing as he remembered the very sweet taste of his blood. He licked his lips and looked away, focusing on the Chiss’ blue-gray lips instead. “I am, yeah.” His eyes flickered up toward the crimson gaze.

Thrawn noticed. _Of course_ he noticed. “Are you thirsty again, Eli?” His hand came up to cover the bandaged puncture wounds, the memory of the kiss to his wound coming back to him. 

“Ah...no. Well, a little. Nothing I can’t handle.” He smiled sheepishly, feeling the heat crawl up the back of his neck. “I’m kinda thirsty. Your blood was just...really good. I mean...it was _really_...sweet.” His smile faltered as he watched his hand. “Did I hurt you? I didn’ mean to.” He reached out, hesitating as he realized what he was doing before pulling back, fingers curling. 

“I am not hurt.” The Chiss stopped him, sliding his palm up against the vampire’s, lining their fingers up. “How curious,” he murmured, fondness finding its way into his red eyes. “I’ve heard legends of your people, Eli Vanto. I’ve read my fair share as well.”

Eli kept his eyes firmly on the Chiss’ blue fingers, wanting badly to curl his own fingers with the warrior’s. “What have you heard?”

“Your people have forever partners. If you like their blood, they’re yours.” It wasn’t really a question. “Have you found yours?” He’d said he’d enjoyed his blood. Perhaps…?

He had, actually. “An _Éternel_. Yes. I have found him.”

Something flickered past the Chiss’ eyes. Jealousy? ...Hurt? Or maybe that was disappointment. “I best work with the admiral to get you released then. We don’t want you gone from him too long.” He started to pull his hand away to drop it to his knee. “His blood is what satisfies your thirst most, correct?”

“It does.” Eli’s brow furrowed, tightening his fingers around the Chiss’, not letting him pull away. “It is also, unfortunately, the blood that I crave the most. You really don’ know much about our legends, do you?” He searched his gaze until Thrawn looked away. “Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

He steeled his nerves, forcing himself to meet Eli’s dark eyes again, muscles tight in his jaw. “I would like to be enlightened, if you don’t mind.” Unknown knowledge was _incredibly_ frustrating to the commander, especially after thinking he’d already figured the situation out. Thrawn gave a small tug on his hand to see if he could break away from Eli’s grip. He couldn’t. 

Eli pulled his hand away at the sudden coldness in his voice, the tug not going unnoticed. “Oh. Yeah, sure. Um, well, for vampires, blood is actually pretty bitter to drink.” He dropped his gaze to the floor, tongue brushing over the tip of his left canine. “Some are better than others, but it’s a preference thing. I like male blood more; I think females are especially sour. But...our _Éternel_ …our Forever, _only_ our _Éternel_ is sweet.” 

“Sweet.” The look turned from sour to disbelief. 

“Yes, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” A small, teasing smile played on his lips. “Sweet. And your blood? It was practically...intoxicatingly...sweet.”

“Thrawn.”

Eli tilted his head. “Huh?”

Thrawn found his gaze again, giving a weak smile, the tips of his ears turning a shade of purple. “Thrawn is my core name. You may use it if you would like.”

“Thrawn…” Eli rather liked the way it felt on his lips. “Much less of a mouthful. No offense.”

“I have not taken offense,” Thrawn’s chuckle was soft, fingers brushing against the vampire’s cheek. “Am I really your...how did you say it... _Éternel_?”

Eli leaned into his touch, eyes sliding shut as the crimson leaked into his irises, flooding the dark brown with a bright red. “You are. As I am yours, if you’ll have me.” He brought a hand up to settle over the top of the Chiss’, bringing it to cover his cheek properly. 

Thrawn rubbed his thumb across his dark tan skin. “I accept.”

He peeked up at him. “Really? You mean that?” There was hope in his gaze, a wide smile threatening to surface on his face. He faltered. “Wait. Thrawn, wait.” He pulled his hand from his cheek but held onto it in his lap. “I’m a vampire. A predator. You understand that, right?”

“I am a Chiss. A warrior.” Thrawn countered. 

“I’m sorry, Darlin’, but a warrior, as mighty as you seem to be, is still no match for me.” Eli gave a soft chuckle, eyes apologetic as he brought his knuckles up to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on his blue skin. 

Thrawn’s skeptical gaze was back. “I disagree.” It was almost said with a pout. “We will spar.”

Eli’s giggle caused his heart to flutter. “Okay. We can do that. Jus’ don’ go easy on me. Gotta make this fair, yeah?”

Thrawn simply nodded, a small smile on his lips as he leaned forward to place a firm but gentle kiss on his cheek. “Come, Eli.” He pushed himself up to stand, heading for the door. He thanked the guard softly once it was opened. 

“Where are we goin’?” Eli stumbled to his feet, following after him, and shying away from the guard’s scowl. His cheeks were a bit rosy, but a handsome Chiss _had_ just kissed him. “I’m with him.” He pointed at Thrawn, stepping closer to his side. 

Thrawn glanced at him, a slight smile playing on his lips from the comment. “With me?” He nodded down the hall. “We have a training center onboard for sparring and exercising while we’re traveling in space.”

He wrapped his arms around himself, looking around the ship curiously. “You...you want to spar right now?” 

“Yes.” 

Another soft giggle escape. He might have hurt the warrior’s pride by assuming he would win against him. “Okay. That’s fine.” If not hurt, at least poked enough to provoke. 

The room was empty, thankfully. Thrawn shut the door behind him before motioning to the mat. “Whichever side you would like, you may have.”

Eli tilted his head, thinking for a moment before taking the left side of the mat. “This’ll work.” He smiled at Thrawn, standing easily, posture relaxed as the warrior stood opposite of him. “Good luck?”

“To you as well.” Thrawn brought his hands up, shifting his stance into a ready position, brow furrowing as Eli simply stayed relaxed. 

The Chiss cleared his face, taking a slow deep breath to focus. He knew little about his opponent, but he’d been able observe his gait, the way he held himself. He was tall, but still a head shorter than himself, balanced, graceful even. 

He stepped forward, feinting an attack, smiling slightly as he watched Eli dance a few steps back out of his reach. Nimble. He was very light on his feet. “Come on,” he encouraged. 

Eli tilted his head, a small smirk on his lips. “Certainly,” he murmured, eyeing the Chiss a moment longer, waiting for his next feint before darting forward. He was practically a blur as he gripped the Chiss’ outstretched wrist, using his momentum against him to yank him further forward, pushing his arm into Thrawn’s back. 

He turned, watching Thrawn sprawl forward onto his stomach, tightening his lips together to force his smile away. He relaxed back into an easy posture. “Are you okay?”

That...had actually really hurt. Thrawn had never had his ass handed to him _that_ quickly before. “I’m fine.” He grunted, pushing himself up into his elbows and pulling a leg up to slowly sit on his hip. He shifted to be able to lean back against the wall. “How’d you do that?” He turned his head slowly, shutting his eyes for a moment before finding his face. 

Eli smiled sheepishly, stepping forward, gracefully seating himself in front of the Chiss. “I did warn you...I’m small, but I’m built like a predator. Speed, strength, hearing, vision.” The vampire settled a careful hand against his neck, feeling around. “Feels okay?”

Thrawn shut his eyes, grimacing at the more tender areas, especially around the healing bite marks. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He felt Eli’s thumb settle directly over his pulse, his heart still racing. “Are _you_ alright?”

“I…” Eli swallowed, eyes on his neck, pupils crimson. “Fine, fine, don’ worry.” He blinked, forcing the crimson away, pulling his hand away from his neck as if he’d been burnt.

The Chiss rolled his eyes. “Drink. I know you’re thirsty.” He tilted his head for him. “Go on. Besides, I am your _Éternel_ , am I not?”

Eli made a small noise in thanks, pressing his hand to the wall near Thrawn’s head as he bit down, shutting his eyes as he began to drink. His free hand tightened in the back of the Chiss’ dark uniform, feeling Thrawn tangle his own fingers in his dark hair, just as he had done to the Chiss only a few days before. 

His other hand was at his chest. 

The vampire pulled back just enough once he’d had his fill, settling his head against Thrawn’s as he worked on catching his breath, eyes still shut. “Thank you,” he whispered, placing his gentle kiss over the puncture wounds. He sank to lean against the Chiss’ chest, feeling the strong arm circle his waist, holding him close. 

“You are welcome,” Thrawn murmured, leaving his head to rest against Eli’s, right arm falling to his lap. He had to admit he was rather exhausted. “I’m going to protect you. They will not hurt you again. I won’t let them.”

“You’re too sweet.” Eli curled closer. He reached out with his hearing to check the surrounding area. There was nobody nearby. “But in the meantime, I’ll protect you. Rest. I’ve got you,” he murmured, settling his hand on the Chiss’ stomach, peeking up to watch his face. His eyes softened, giving a soft hum as he reached up to brush a stray piece of blue-black hair from his forehead, watching his eyes flutter. The Chiss’ head barely shifted in a small nod of acknowledgment.

“I’ve got you, Darlin’, don’ worry,” Eli whispered, fixing his head against his chest, settling down to keep watch, intent on keeping his promise. He’d protect him. He’d keep him safe. Thrawn, after all, was his sweet _Éternel_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French: (from google translate)  
> Éternel - Eternal


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Thrawn is still protecting Eli from the CDF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this one, Guys.
> 
> Lots o fluff :)
> 
> As always, enjoy.

The days that Eli woke to his partner in bed beside him were his favorite. He was smaller, and he fit comfortably against his side, the warmth from the Chiss seeping into Eli. He’d stay sprawled under the covers, content to sleep the morning away, not wanting to disturb Thrawn until he woke on his own. He liked the familiar weight of the Chiss’ arm that, more often than not, ended up draped over his back or stomach, legs tangled together beneath the covers. 

Eli had learned that Thrawn was a stomach sleeper, unless they were cuddling, of course. His head was often turned toward the vampire, lips parted slightly as he relaxed completely in his sleep, free arm tucked beneath his pillow to give it a bit of extra volume. His tousled blue-black hair would fall to cover his forehead, the hair near his nape sticking up from the inevitable bedhead as the result of a good night’s sleep. 

Eli would curl beneath the heavy blankets provided to those living in the Mitth Estate, naturally hating the coldness of the ice planet he had officially turned into his home, but he was eternally grateful for the opportunity to sleep beside a Chiss who’d grown so used to the weather of his home, he preferred sleeping without covers from his waist up. That revealed the deep blue skin of his back, the vampire spending many mornings and afternoons and evenings and nights tracing and mapping the muscles with a light touch, his fingers leaving behind a trail of sky blue, thanks to the light pressure, before his skin returned to its proper color. 

If the Chiss woke before the vampire, he was more often than not found reading a book as he waited for Eli to wake, fingers brushing along his side or his back, soothing his _Éternel_ as best he could while he slept. 

In terms of his thirst and despite the Chiss’ protests, Eli refused to drink from Thrawn unless night had fallen. He insisted that, even though he may be thirsty in the morning, the Chiss needed to be fully alert and able to function throughout the day. Besides, having fresh puncture wounds under a collared uniform couldn’t have been comfortable. So, Eli drank at night, spending time to carefully clean and bandage the wound once he was finished, making sure it could easily be hidden beneath his uniform for the coming morning.

Eli’s least favorite way to wake was to an empty bed, Thrawn having left for one reason or another, or when he was getting ready to leave. His form wasn’t there to help keep the vampire warm, the Chiss’ heat fading fast from the bed. He’d sigh, burying his nose in the covers as he tried to nap a little longer before giving up and leaving the bed. The king sized mattress always seemed a little too large with only one person enjoying it.

He was pretty certain he drove Thrass insane on the days that Thrawn left while he was asleep…

Three months into their forbidden relationship and it was one of Eli’s least favorite mornings. 

“ _No…_ ” The warmth from beside him was gone. Eli whined softly as he woke to a shift in the mattress, reaching up to wrap an arm around his neck to trap him as the Chiss bent down to settle a kiss on his sleepy lips. “Don’t go… Darlin’...” His free hand came up to rub his eyes.

The warrior chuckled against his lips, settling his hands on either side of the vampire as he was still trapped from his arm. “I have to, _Ch’eo_. They’re expecting me to come in on time. We have much to discuss, especially in regards to the missing vampire. The one that escaped our grasp three months ago, remember?” The Chiss was dressed in his black CDF uniform, hair already combed and slicked back in perfect uniformity. 

“You’re still searchin’ for me?” Eli smiled weakly, simply wrapping his other arm around his neck as well, pulling him down closer to his chest, knowing full well that Thrawn wouldn’t be able to break away from his hold. “Stay? Please? I just woke up.”

“The admiral thinks you’re still on the planet. Getting off world without being noticed is quite difficult here. But, I’m sorry I woke you. I wanted you to be able to sleep more.” He tangled his fingers in his dark hair, offering another kiss to his lips. “Mm. _Ch’eo_ , you have to let me go. They’ll come looking for me. They cannot know you’re here.” A third kiss, this time to his jaw, a fourth nuzzled and placed beneath his jaw. 

Eli exposed his neck to the Chiss, welcoming the affection, arms slowly loosening from around his _Éternel_. “Cheater,” he grumbled, a soft sigh escaping as his eyes slid shut. 

Thrawn chuckled, continuing to trail kisses down his neck, stopping near his collarbone. “I love you. I must get going now.” His final kiss was placed properly on his lips once more before he pushed himself back up to stand. He brushed the knuckle of his pointer finger across Eli’s cheek. “You’ll be alright? Are you thirsty?”

“I’ll manage. Don’ worry.” Eli gave him another sleepy smile, making sure the man saw his obviously dark eyes, the lack of crimson proving his words to be true. He settled his hand over the top of the Chiss’. “I love you too. So very much. Don’ tattle on me, ‘kay?”

“I will not.” He laughed, squeezing Eli’s hand, settling it back over his stomach. He started for the door, glancing back with a small smile as he pulled it open, stepping out into the hall. 

* * *

The day had been long, and night had fallen by the time the Chiss returned home from another fruitless attempt at hunting down the vampire. “Eli?” Thrawn pulled the sealing strip apart on his uniform, stepping into his bedroom. “I’m home.” He worked on the buttons, shrugging it off of his shoulders, tossing it on the back of his desk chair, brow furrowing at the lack of response. He looked up, seeing the doors to his balcony wide open. His breathing hitched, and he stepped forward fast.

He stopped in the doorway, eyes softening as he relaxed. The vampire was okay. He was safe. “Hey… What’re you doing out here?” He leaned against the doorway, arms crossing comfortably over his bare chest, a small smile on his lips.

The vampire turned, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, giving a tiny smile in return. “Hi. Hiding from Thrass, mainly. Just came out to look around. I really like Csilla’s night sky. So many moons.” He took a step closer to the Chiss, leaning against him as blue arms encircled him. He tilted his head back, placing a gentle kiss to his jaw.

“What’d you do to my brother?” Thrawn chuckled, holding him closer, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

“He tol’ me he was tired of me ‘slinking around in the shadows’ while he worked. Says I brood too much.” Eli shrugged, pulling his arms out of the blanket to be able to wrap his arms around his neck, walking with him as they backed back into the bedroom. “I think he thinks I’ll drain him dry or somethin’.”

Thrawn hummed, settling a kiss to his forehead, reaching behind him to shut the balcony doors. “He’s a bit dramatic, _Ch’eo_. Don’t mind him too much, alright?” He fixed the blanket around Eli’s shoulders, sweeping him off of his feet and into his arms, cradling him close. “I feel bad having you stuck inside all day. I don’t like that you have to hide.”

“It’s okay. I don’ mind it so much. I’ve never really had much time to myself before. I was always runnin’ from pirates or smugglers or the empire.” Eli grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, curling close. “I’m finally getting a chance to teach myself a few basics. Like quantum mechanics. Besides, your brother is fine company. He makes good pastries.”

“First, I want you to know that quantum mechanics is not ‘basics’,” he chuckled, continuing back until his legs hit the bed. “And second, you can eat food?” He raised an eyebrow curiously, seating himself on the edge of the bed, Eli in his lap.

“No.”

His brow furrowed, looking down at the vampire. “But you just said my brother makes good pastries?” His fingers played with the hem of Eli’s shirt, shifting to lay down on his back, the vampire settling on his chest.

Eli shrugged. “He does make good ones, but I don’ eat them.” He curled, pulling the comforter out from beneath them, tugging it up to his chin as he shivered from the left over cold in the room. “I can smell them though. They smell amazin’. Kinda makes me sad that I can’t eat them.”

“I’m sorry, _Ch’eo_ ,” he hummed, fixing the covers beneath his ears. “You are cold?”

“Freezing.” He shut his eyes, burying his nose against his chest. “Have been since this morning when _someone_ left me in an empty and cold bed.” The accusation was only half serious.

Thrawn snorted. “I had to get to work to help keep them off of your trail. I _did_ kiss you goodbye.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Besides, I’m about to get up again.” He spilled the vampire onto the mattress, chuckling at his whine. “No. No complaining. I have to shower and change.”

Eli peeked out from the covers once the Chiss was on his feet, watching him rather intently as he unbuttoned his uniform pants. “...Then you’ll come cuddle?” A hint of crimson could be seen creeping into his dark brown irises. 

“Yes, _Ch’eo_.” He bent down, dodging his lips, only to settle a kiss against Eli’s pulse point beneath his jaw. “And then we can cuddle.” He tugged his pants down, dropping them over the chair with the top of his discarded uniform. He raised an eyebrow as he saw more red bleeding into the vampire’s eyes, but said nothing as he started for the bathroom. Seemed they’d be doing more than just cuddling when he came back from the shower. 

Not that he minded. He was Eli’s sweet _Éternel_. He smiled more to himself at the thought, glancing behind him to see the vampire’s eyes still following him. A tiny smile from the vampire peeked out from beneath the covers. Thrawn’s smile widened in return. That’s right. Just as he was Eli’s, the vampire was his Forever too. His love. His _Éternel_. 


End file.
